Symphony
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Thatch was used to Marco dragging him to all kinds of weird bars and clubs, but who knew the blond could also pick a place that'd change Thatch's life? For better or for worse, he couldn't tell, not that he actually cared as soon as the familiar kimono clad figure took the stage. AU
1. Chapter 1

**For Kyyhky (aka the lovely lady behind the AskMarcoandAce blog that basically got me into MarcoAce in the first place) because she added Let's dance to her rec list and she said she was stressed and she's nice so yeah xD Not that I need an excuse to write ThatchIzo.**

As soon as Marco picked out their hangout spot for the evening, Thatch knew he should expect something... strange. The blond was his brother and Thatch loved him, he really did, but Marco's tastes could be a bit odd at times. As the brunet stood in front of an inconspicuous brick building with two tough looking bouncers at the rather tiny looking door between them, he knew something weird would probably happen. More so since the outside looked like a fancy club, but no patrons in sight.

With a sigh and a hope for the best, Thatch approached the door. One of the tough looking men opened it for him without even bothering to card him or anything of the sorts. Of course he was at least a bit suspicious, feeling like he was in a mob movie or something, but as soon as he moved from the door and through a heavy velvet curtain, Thatch froze in awe. The feeling of being in a mobster movie shifted to suddenly being in the Moulin Rouge, something he'd never admit to watching.

The amount of people around him was astounding, considering there was no one waiting outside. Patrons, both male and female, sat at round tables; the room was cluttered with them as they surrounded a grand stage from three sides. Really, the building looked way smaller from the outside. There were even a few balconies along the side walls, partly hidden behind the same velvet curtains as the one he had passed. It was majestic, honestly, and Thatch had to applaud Marco mentally for picking such a place.

The side walls were lined with soft looking booths and Thatch spotted a familiar tuff of blond hair in one of them. Still, he glanced over the room once more, his eyes roaming over the waiters and waitresses walking amongst the tables in various costumes that gave a certain charm to the whole place. The rather huge crystal chandelier hanging above the middle of the room started to dim and the chatter of the crowd losing volume, prompting Thatch to make his way towards the blond while he still knew where to go. It wasn't far, really, but the room fell into silence by the time he reached Marco thus making him push the need to question the other aside. It was only natural he was interested in how exactly Marco found out about such a place, but it seemed a performance was starting and he hardly wanted to be one of those people that talked during a show.

Marco greeted him shortly, pointing to the drink he ordered for Thatch as the brunet sat down.

"You're just in time, the show's about to start," Marco whispered and turned to the stage just in time to see the heavy curtain move to the side. It revealed a stage decorated as what looked to Thatch like walls of a traditional Japanese house with several women in traditional clothing sitting on the stage. They played instruments he couldn't even fathom knowing, but the music coming from them was nothing short of divine. Still, his eyes didn't stray from the only standing figure on stage with the flowing black hair, done in a pink kimono. With graceful movements, she turned towards the audience and started dancing, something Thatch couldn't even begin to describe with his less than poetic vocabulary.

As soon as she started singing, Thatch was gone. He never thought he'd use the term 'voice of an angel' ever in his life, but there he sat, thinking that exact same phrase was the only thing good enough to describe what the beauty on stage sounded like. Before he even blinked, the song ended and he remained still with his mouth slightly agape. He wouldn't even have noticed had it not been for Marco's chuckling.

"I take it you approve of the place," the blond whispered as the curtain on stage closed for a moment. Thatch could only nod, partially deaf to the other's words as he couldn't get over what he had just seen and heard. He wasn't too sure what Marco just said to him, but Thatch was sure he'd be coming there again.

**TBC**

**Also, thank you Turtlefriedrice for pretty much giving me the initial idea. Hoe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thatch wouldn't call himself obsessed. No, maybe a bit smitten. Or infatuated. Yes, Thatch would describe himself as infatuated as he entered the familiar brick building. It had been weeks since Marco brought him there for the first time and he simply couldn't stay away. Week after week, Thatch would drag Marco back there and he could tell the blond was getting suspicious, but neither breached the topic. How could they, really, since Marco found his own object of interest in the form of a freckle faced bartender. So every Friday, the two would go to the club they didn't even know the name of. It didn't really matter, anyway.

They sat at their usual table to the side with a clear view of the stage, waiting for the show. Or at least Thatch was, the brunet noticed Marco staring off into the direction of the bar and almost chuckled at his brother, but thought better of it. After all, he was basically doing the same thing. The silver lining in the situation was the fact they couldn't laugh at each other's creepiness. Which was nonexistent, of course, they weren't creepy.

The lights dimmed and Thatch turned completely towards the stage, vaguely noticing that Marco didn't do the same. Well, whatever. He didn't really care as soon as the familiar figure walked onto the stage. After the first week, they found out the performances were never the same and Thatch was pleasantly surprised as the stage looked like a cabaret. Even in the group of a dozen dancers, Thatch could easily recognize the raven haired beauty he was stalk... er, admiring.

He watched the dancers perform to the sound of music he actually liked, but didn't fail to notice Marco down his drink before getting up and making his way to the bar. From the corner of his eye, Thatch could see Marco sit down and strike up a conversation with the bartender. Well, at least one of them got the courage to do something. Still, Thatch returned his attention to the stage, once again mesmerized by the sight. He was already in too deep and he hadn't even spoken to the object of his fascination yet. Seeing as Marco finally got the balls to do it, so could he.

To his surprise, however, Marco returned to their table and sat back down. They remained quiet during the show, Marco stealing glances towards the bar more often that actually watching the performance, but the brunet could understand it. His eyes were set on the raven head in the pink dress, looking like a movie star from the Golden age of Hollywood and dancing like she belonged in a musical from the same era. It was a hell of a sight, really.

Unfortunately, it lasted far too short for his liking and the curtain cowered the stage once again while the audience clapped as enthusiastically as ever.

"So, I met the bartender," Marco said before taking a sip from his drink.

"I noticed," Thatch replied dryly. "Congratulations."

Marco gave him an unimpressed look before speaking again. "He could introduce you to Izou," the blond said with a smirk.

"Izou?" Thatch asked, slightly confused at the foreign name. "Who's that?"

"The person you've been staring at for weeks," Marco leveled him with a look that suggested Thatch was an idiot. Thatch at least blushed at that.

"What kind of name is Izou?" he asked, trying to redirect the conversation from the fact he was borderline stalking someone. A bit.

"Japanese," Marco told him curtly before flashing him a toothy grin. "You should decide whether or not you wanna meet Izou because Ace is coming here right now."

Thatch turned just in time to see the bartender approaching with the raven head in tow. Well, that made his decision a lot easier.

**TBC**

**Sorry this one's short, but they'll probably be longer after this. Because most likely porn broken into pieces like those MarcoAce drabbles that made people wanna strangle me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this kinda filler chapter :D**

His mouth was suddenly very dry as the two raven heads approached their table. Thatch rose from his chair as the gentleman he was, accepting the bartender's hand in a firm handshake as the freckled man introduced himself. Though, Thatch could hardly say he was paying attention until he was introduced to the person he may or may not have been slightly stalking for a few weeks.

Thatch shook her hand, just as soft as he had imagined, while she introduced herself and he felt Marco watching him, but didn't care at the moment. He was mildly aware that he was acting like a smitten teenager, but that was beside the point. The brunet sat down as Izou did the same, while Marco and Ace seemed to dive right into a semi-private conversation. It was amazing how well they could keep it from them, considering they sat just across a small table.

"How did they meet, exactly?" Izou asked and Thatch turned, slightly stunned at the sound of her voice. He then turned back to Marco and Ace, seeing as the other was clearly pointing at them, before he replied.

"Uhm, Marco walked up to the bar and they started talking I guess, I don't know the details," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Ace has been whining about a blond for weeks now, it was getting annoying," the other replied with an eye roll. Thatch could only chuckle.

"Marco was like that too," he said, though of course he failed to mention that he had done the same thing about the very person he was talking to. Still, it was music to his ears when Izou chuckled too. Thatch was transfixed, hardly believing that he was actually talking to the mysterious raven head. The conversation was flowing smoothly, he barely noticed when Ace excused himself to get some drinks seeing as he was still working and Marco followed to 'help him', which didn't really fool either of the parties left at the table.

Izou watched them disappear before heaving a sigh. "I'm guessing you two aren't coming here again?" he asked, glancing at Thatch from the corner of his eye. The brunet furrowed his brow, confused at the sudden change in conversation, switching from a innocent topic about the show.

"What do you mean?" Thatch asked, before he glanced at the direction those two went in and realization dawned on him. "Oh, no. No, we won't stop coming here. Marco doesn't do one night stands," he said with a smile. "I just hope your friend doesn't either." It would suck if Ace only wanted a one night stand.

Izou's laughter brought his attention back and Thatch looked in her direction. "No, he doesn't either," the raven head said. "This is good news, it means you won't stop coming to my shows."

Thatch sat wide eyed and stunned, desperately trying to think of a response. "Speaking of which, I should really go and help them set up for the performance in ten minutes," she said, rising from the chair. "I guess I'll see you soon."

And with that, Thatch was sitting alone, slightly confused as to what happened, bur fairly sure it was in his favor.

"Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost," Marco said and Thatch turned to look at him. The blond was less ruffled than he had been expecting.

"You're back fast," Thatch said. "You getting too old to last longer than that?"

Marco narrowed his eyes as he sat down. "I didn't sleep with him," he said, still glaring at Thatch. "We're going on a date." The blond was smiling, clearly too happy to keep his usual passive appearance. "What happened with you and Izou?"

"I think I'm in love," Thatch sighed. "She's perfect," he added, ignoring how Marco almost choked on his drink.

"You can't be that dense," the blond said with a deadpan look on his face. "Please tell me you're not that dense."

"What? Can't I like someone for a change?" Thatch asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"No, no," Marco said, raising his hands in surrender. "I hope it works out, I guess," he added as he saw thatch's pouting face. Thatch replied by glaring at him and turning back to the stage like a little brat. He'll show the blond!


End file.
